Venomancer's Plague
by WackyJaber
Summary: The vile venomancer has hatched a plan that threatens everyone in the Dota verse. Seeking a way to grow an army of his own, he takes to an unorthodox means of doing so. First, he needs a specimen... WARNING: Contains eroticism and sexual imagery.
1. Venomancer's Plague Part 1

A little warning. This contains monster eroticism and gay sex.

If you're okay with that, go on ahead.

Kinks: Felatio, Paralysis, Corruption, Transformation

* * *

 **Venomancer's Plague pt. 1**

In the shimmering crystal forest, as the flower fairies giggled and glided into the tree's translucent leaves, the sound of the weaver crickets hummed gently. A vast oasis is how one would describe the crystal forest. It stretched for as far and wide as the eye could see, encompassing an entire mountain and the area around the famed Star Lake - and it was at this time of day where the sun was just low enough to turn the sky into a brilliant contrasting tapestry of ruby red and citrus orange, which made for a transient sight. The way the light filtered through the trees was like watching the world being set ablaze, and it couldn't be more beautiful. So when the beating of heavy wings broke the solemn calming ambience, the intrusion was most unwelcome.

"Perhaps we'd have better luck getting our meal if you could shut your stomach up," said the deep and crispy voice of ice akiro.

"That's not my stomach. It's yours, because you're the one who eats the most," shot back the gravely molten voice of the fire element.

After a hard day of riding the wind draft and destroying magical foes, the dragon with the eccentric family bond decided a hefty meal was merited. He, or some say, they, glided above the tree line - all four of his eyes focused on finding an easy snack that wouldn't put up much of a fight. A deer, or even a tasty little fairy, would hit the spot.

"If we snag a fairy though, we'll need at least a baker's dozen to satisfy."

"Perhaps you ought to cut down."

"We share the same body, brother."

"That's why I'm saying we ought to eat a little less."

While the dualistic elemental dragon bickered with itself, the forest area below them cleared itself as the inhabitants did their best to escape from being made easy prey. Naturally, this upset Jakiro, who only wanted something easy to feast on, and all these plants that looked like glass hurt his sensitive eyes.

"You're yelling is driving them all off!" said the hot head.

"Silence, I think I see something," said the cool headed one, seeing a flash of green through all the crystalline bushes and tree limbs. Something was moving around, and yet seemed to be staying in the exact same spot, which was perfect.

Seeing an opportunity presenting itself, the massive dragon swept down as silently as it could, which wasn't much at all. Nevertheless his taloned feet fell upon the sparse forest brush, and without driving away his mark too. With a crunch, he stepped forward and waltzed over to the creature he had glimpsed. It seemed to be a large plump python with green scales with a purple blotch pattern. Strangely enough though, Jakiro couldn't help but get the feeling he had seen this creature, or something similar, before. It's head was buried underneath a thick bush, waggling its tail outward.

"What do you think it is doing?" asked the fire elemental, craning his neck downward to get a better look.

"Don't care. It's easy dinner," responded the ice one, about to go in for a bite.

Suddenly, Jakiro heard something like a hiss, and before he could turn around two sharp elongated fangs bit into his hind leg thigh. Both heads went wide eyed and yelped, before twisting around. "Where are you!?" yelled the heads. They could not see their attacker, but they heard a high pitched and serpent like cackle. Whatever was so funny must have been pretty hilarious the way it went on. They heard some movement like a rustling coming up ahead through the thicket, but as a figure slithered out into view both the heads of Jakiro began to droop as their eyes closed; sleep overtaking them.

* * *

Jakiro mumbled as his eyes opened up.

Yawning, his two heads nearly conked each other as they got up at at the same time. They appeared to be in the same place from before they blanked out, but their eyes were still blurry from sleep, so it was hard to tell.

"What happened," inquired the fire based head.

The head that implicated cold looked around. Whatever got them before seemed to be gone now. "I don't know," he said "But we ought to leave. Let's get food somewhere else."

Jakiro tried to move, but found that no matter how hard he tried his limbs refused to even twitch. His hind and fore legs were as heavy as boulders made of lead. Again, they heard that sinister cackling which made them crane their heads back, seeing the same figure from before, but upside down.

"Excusssse me, but I couldn't help but want to sssssee you two as you try to essssscape," laughed the vile Venomancer. His russet red marble like eyes glimmered in the darkness as he slithered out from his hiding spot, apparently having been there the whole time. His thin forked tongue flickered enthusiastically, as well as the two tendril like limbs with mouths that protruded from his cobra like hood, snapping at the air while his slithered forward.

"You…" growled the fire brother, his eyes burning bright.

"What are you trying to do, Venomancer," asked the coldbrother, just as displeased.

Again, the serpent burst out laughing. His noxious poison filled body came over to the paralyzed dragon and stooped over him unmoving body. Comparatively, just talking size, the dragon was three times as large as the venomous serpent - and if he could Jakiro would easily have crushed the snake's fragile skull. It was just too bad he was not in any position to do so.

"I'm jussssst… experimenting," said Venomancer, circling around Jakiro. "But I'm ssssearching for a good sssspecimen firssst, and you just happened to ssstop by. Lucky you."

"What kind of vile experiments, monster," asked Jakiro, trying to see if he could wiggle any of his toes.

"Oh… nothing ssssssspecial," chuckled the serpent, lurching forward and crawling on top of the dragon's heaving tummy. Feeling that weird creature's body against his made Jakiro squirm; although, since squirming was literally impossible it was all just in his heads. "Nothing except trying to find a way to create an army ssso I can desssssssstroy my enemies," finished Venomancer.

"Well," said the two heads, looking at each other knowingly. "That's very interesting. However, there's a chink in that little plan of yours."

This made the serpent cock his head in genuine confusion. Was it possible he missed something? This freak of a dragon seemed to have something up his sleeve, er, scales. Both heads of Jakiro smirked.

"You forgot we can kill you just by doing this!" screamed the fire elemental head, just as the cold elemental opened his jaws wide open to expel subzero temperature wind at the serpent, which would turn him into a oversized ice sculpture.

"..."

Nothing happened.

Jakiro closed his mouth and looked at himself, wondering why his elemental powers weren't working. Venomancer was having the time of his life though. If he had sides, they would surely be splitting. The shifting weight from Venomancer's fidgeting caused Jakiro's sides to brush up against more of the blades of translucent grass his body was resting on.

"For a sssssecond, I thought you really had ssssssomething," cackled Venomancer, his tongue flickering everywhere. "Ssssssorry, Jakiro. You won't esssscape thisss."

This was it. This was the part where Venomancer would reveal his diabolical torture, and Jakiro braced himself for it, clenching both of his jaws for whatever was coming next. What he didn't expect was for the large serpent to push his hooded head down and press his fanged mouth against the burning red and cracked lips of one of his heads, doing something that looked very close to what one might call a... kiss.

"Uh…" said the other head, blinking in confusion while his other head was simply staring wide eyed in surprise, Venomancer's tail coiled around Jakiro's hard scaled belly, squeezing the dragon.

"Did I miss something, or…?" inquired Jakiro, feeling rather awkward now. Then all of a sudden his entire body began spazzing at as a toxic concoction of Venomancer's own making spilled down his throat, simmering as it sloshed around into Jakiro's shared stomach. The only thing that could move, other than the dragon's necks, where his tails - which flailed wildly around while the noxious fluids stewed around inside, filling his intestines.

Eventually Venomancer relinquished himself from the embrace, and let Jakiro break away to cough and sputter.

"What… _cough_ … what did you do to me…?" yelled Jakiro, feeling his body burning up from the inside, and not in the way half of him was used to.

"Beginning the insssssssemination processesssss…" hissed the serpent, his tendril arm wiping some of the excess venom from his chin.

Whatever was inside this poison was different from the monster's usual concoctions. Jakiro felt queasy at first, but as the poison settled in the burning he initially felt seemed to fade away, and was replaced by a different, more intoxicating, feeling. It spread through his body like a virus: up his limbs, up his spine, and up to his heads. That's when he noticed that feeling made certain parts of him… grow, as one says.

"This is humiliating," mumbled Jakiro's head, as they both blushed.

From between his legs two dicks were becoming engorged as the dragon's body got more excited - one more covered with ridges and colored like frost, and more more cobbled over with hard nubs from the base up and looked like molten rock. Venomancer's multiple eyes gleamed with excitement while he watch the dragon's organ slide out from their sheaths. This was apparently what he wanted.

"You know, I wasssssn't alwaysss like thisssss," hissed Venomancer, his tendril mouths flaring up. Their wide open maws dripped as the soft pink tissue stretched as wide as possible. "My name ussssed to be… Lesale; and I usssssed to look humanoid."

While Venomancer talked, his writhing and flexible limbs reached down, positioned themselves, and took the head of oneof Jakiro's dick each. The stretchy fibered overlapped the girth of Jakiro's cocks easily; and once they were there, started to engulf more length, inch by inch while the dragon twitched inside them. This was helped somewhat by the natural moist lubricant the pink tissue secreted, and allowed the mouths to squeeze down naturally around the nubs and ridges once they both got down to the base.

Jakiro's paralyzed body could do little other than quiver and quake underneath the serpent's exploitations. All four eyes bulged as he struggled to choke out words, but all that came out were gurgles. Venomancer ignored this however, and continued his nepotistic monologue.

"I wasssss walking, yessss, walking, through the famousssssly toxic jungle of the Jidi Isle. I wasssss not afraid of the dangersss though, asssss I wass a potion masssssssster. But one day I wasss carelessssssss, and wassss bitten. Mosssst would have given up and died quietly, but not I. I made a potion that I thought would sssssave my life - but it did much more than that. It made me into what I am today."

His words fell one def ears though, as the dragon got closer and closer to climax. The venom inside of his body burned fiercely and pushed him farther and faster to climax than he would otherwise. The serpent's secondary mouths were like magic silk, rubbing and pumping down on Jakiro's galvanized cocks with a ferocity that could match even the fiercest of dragon's energy, milking him to an inch of his life. Within mear seconds the dragon's heads stretched out and released trembling screams, both his cocks pulsating as cum gushed outward and were swallowed immediately up.

Venomancer shivered, grumbling giddily. The cold one's seed was as cold as ice water, while the hot one's was like ingesting straight up lava. It would be too much for a normal person, but not for him. As Jakiro calmed down, the reptile slid his tendrils off while bridges of moisture strands connected the ripe organs erotically.

"These sssssamples will help me with the next sssstep," said Venomancer, gliding his tongue across the cold one's neck.

Jakiro's chest rose and fell while his heads huffed. "You mean… it's not… over yet…?" he asked, hoping that it was.

Venomancer laughed in response

"Not by a long shot. Thissss next part issssss even worsssse."

Feeling his hearts beating pick up its pace, Jakiro gulped.

Their experiments continued into the night while the crickets produced their call. An elk with flowers growing from its antlers pranced down the stream away from the two, knowing within its natural instinct that no good was happening over there. One thing was definitely for sure. Whatever Venomancer was planning was certainly worse than anything the deformed dragon had experienced in his life.

* * *

 **(To be continued...)**

Very well, that's the first half of my planned Dota gay erotica.

If you liked it please leave a comment, I'll love any feedback even if it's negative, but if it's negative I'd like to know why you feel that way.

Anyway, I'll do the next chapter soon. I literally made this within one night. Next one is going to be really extreme though.


	2. Venomancer's Plague Part 2

**Polls are in my profile page**

 **Warnings:** Contains violence, sexual themes, sexual imagery, and gross kinks

Kinks: Corruption, Transformation, Urethral Play, Paralysis, Needles

* * *

 **Venomancer's Plague pt.2**

Jakiro was beginning to reek of sweat after hours of feeling his body figuratively burning up from the inside, in no small part due to Venomancer's special little mix he was forced to ingest. Not to mention he had two boners that just would not go away - which might actually be a medical problem and he should definitely go consult the witchdoctor about it, that is, if he managed to survive this encounter, the likelihood of which seemed bleaker and bleaker.

"Ah, I think I my foot just moved," whispered the fire head.

"No, it didn't," responded the cold head. "My tail just brushed up against it - and keep your voice down."

"What wasss that?" asked the malevolent and cruel serpent, who had been resting coiled up for the past hour on the dragon's stomach as if he were some bed. "Are you two trying to break free again? Hah, you wish. My paralysisssssss venom is effective on dragonssss twice your ssssize for up to twelve hoursssssss."

Looking up at the sky, Jakiro put his two minds together to try and figure out how long it has been. The sun had finally gone completely down and the stars had come out. Judging by that he'd say he had been stewing for about six hours, but this realm was unfamiliar and it could have been much longer.

He dearly hoped it had been longer.

Venomancer's toxins had made it impossible for him to lift any part of himself besides his heads and tails. Not even Jakiro's wings were capable of moving on their own. Still, he'd not go down without at least trying to put up a fight. Venomancer was no pushover, but physically he was weak. If an opportunity presented itself he could make use of that easily.

Meanwhile, Venomancer had been processing the sample he had just taken moments ago from the twin headed dragon. Magical semen of this caliber was quite potent, and it took a while to break down all the components within his internal acidic system to rework it into something he could use for his experiments. Naturally, this meant a lot of waiting, and Venomancer busied himself by constantly teasing the poor captured dragon.

"I've alwaysssss wondered," mused the poisonous serpent, rubbing his tube like tendril against his chin. "Do only one of you control your wingssssss when you fly? Or do you have to have to try and sssssssynchronize your flapping? Ever fallen out of the ssssky because one of you flapped to fasssssst?"

"Neither," huffed the fire elemental.

"We have a connection that allows us to both use our wings, and it just comes naturally to us," said the cold ice elemental.

Venomancer stared at the two, switching his gaze back and forth between them. There was an awkward silence as the viriscent monster pondered what else to talk about. He could only make so many jokes about heads before the material got stale.

"Ssssso… isss thissss how you get a head in life," stuttered out Venomancer.

Both the Jakiro heads groaned from how bad that was - but Venomancer didn't have to bear the wait any longer! Suddenly his body quivered and quaked, and an unearthly clacking noise came as he gnashed his fangs together. Finally, his body was finished processing.

"Good newssss, gentlemen," cackled Venomancer, slithering his scaley body off of the dragon's warm, comfy stomach. "I can now proceed to the next part of my plan. Ssssomething tells me you'll hate it… but not for long."

This was exactly what Jakiro had been dreading. His minds raced as he tried to find some way out of this, but nothing turned up. Sweating nervously through his scales, the dragon tried once again to see if he could move his talons. Nope, nothing. Such a shame, since it would be so easy to just claw the heinous villain's face off.

Venomancer hissed, snapping Jakiro's attention back to him. Once he knew the dragon's eyes were on him the maniacal serpent seemed to smile through his pink tendon like mouth, those two curved fangs glinting sinisterly. He raised one of his mouth tendril limbs so that Jakiro could more easily see it, the flexing opening stretching itself wide as something long and pointy showed itself. Something akin to a needle grew out, and as Jakiro looked closer he spotted a glistening bead of emerald shaded fluid build up on the tip, before it grew too heavy and dripped. The droplet glinted brilliantly all the way to the ground whereupon it fell alight upon a crystal rock sticking from the ground; and just as it made contact the rock began to steam and hiss loudly as the material melted right before his very eyes.

Jakiro felt his hearts nearly stop. He stared back up at Venomancer's beaming face, his red eyes seemingly shining with mirthful evil.

"Extremely corrossssssive…" remarked Venomancer, bringing up his other tendril arm to produce the exact same needle. "But do not fear. I've made it ssssssso you will not sssssuffer the sssame fate."

In the midst of Jakiro's pleading, Venomancer lowered his tendril limbs toward the dragon's protruding cocks. They twitched as the needle grazed upon the head glands. Another bead of venom dripped down and fell down on the one of the dragon's lengths, causing him to yelp in fear. Like Venomancer said, it did not melt away his flesh, instead it left a streak that burned smartly as it trailed downward that showed bright and then faded, leaving a coolness in its wake. It also left a fragrance hanging in the air; something that hinted at something citrusy in flavor, but at the same time had a metallic after taste that stayed on the tongue.

Wanting to start things up right away, Venomancer positioned the mouths so the needles were hovering just above the dick holes, their fibrous tissues dripping with the anticipation. In one swift motion the needles sunk themselves down Jakiro's urethral openings with a damp _schlk_! This caused Jakiro to yell out in pain, amplified by him having two mouths available.

"Oh, be sssssilent," hushed Venomancer, annoyed. "It doesssn't hurt that bad. You're jusssst being whiny babiesssss."

If one could hear Jakiro's screams though it certainly sounded pretty bad. Just as the needles sunk in, the stretchy pink tissues that formed the Venomancer's sinew lined mouths glided down, covering over and encompassing the impaled rods. His tendril's bulged out from the base of serpent's hood, steadily yet slowly creeping forward like molasses, and arching downard as it went drained into Jakiro's dicks. Both of the dragon's faces had different expressions on their faces; one of them a hard grimace, while the other was wide eyed and gasping with every pained breath.

The same concoction that he had just seen melt pure crystal, he could feel now, injecting itself down his lengths; bulging them. He could hear the mixture fizzing from the inside as it seared his sensitive inner cavities. The pain was enough to cause tears to leak from Jakiro's eyes, which was impressive since dragons didn't have tear glands.

"Stop! Stop it!" cried out both of Jakiro heads.

Venomancer only laughed in response, saliva drooling out from his mouth. "Not jusssssst yet. I'm putting you through the sssssame processsssss that I went through. Will take ssssssome time to be over."

Jakiro's chest was rising and falling rapidly. One could visibly see the cantankerous fluids siphoning down the serpent's limbs, pumping itself down into Jakiro's quivering form. The corrosive substance went down deep until it flooded around his internal testes. It quickly began to break the unnecessary material apart, changing the DNA strands at the atomic level. A bright green glow began to illuminate itself from between the dragon's scales while the vein's traveling up his cock went from purple to a luminescent green.

"Ah! Damn you!" screamed Jakiro's heads, gnashing their jaws. "This is…... _ooh_ … h-hold on… now it's beginning too… _ahh_ …"

As if a switch had flipped, the burning serum had begun to take on a whole different feeling. Instead of feeling like someone was melting his insides, it now felt like a very pleasant fizzing was vibrating against his internal organs, like bath bubbles. Jakiro felt giddy, all of his muscles deciding to all relax at once. It made both heads giggle.

Seeing the dragon begin to enjoy himself lightened up the serpent's mood - or maybe it was the fact that he didn't have to listen to his annoying crying anymore. A dull throbbing started to present itself in the back of the dragon's craniums. It made it very difficult to concentrate on anything else but the good feelings that the Venomancer was giving him.

"... _oh goodness_ … Ahem, V-Venomancer… what are you doing to… _hnnnng_ … nevermind, just keep pumping more in, okay... _Aghnnnnn_ … e-e-even if you have to funnel some away from my brother…" The fire half of Jakiro cooed as he watched his cock pulsate and change coloration in front of his own eyes, not really finding himself caring all that much anymore.

"... don't listen to him… _mmf_.. he was always the one trying to find a way to escape, so… _oohrmm_ … if either one of us deserves more it would be me… _please_ …?" The cold part of Jakiro was just as eager to throw his twin under the bus as he was of him, but he did show signs of being further along than the other one. Just behind the ice brother's glimmering blye frosty eyes was a blooming ruby smolder overtaking the iris; his brother would not be too far behind him, and this pleased Venomancer to no end.

"Don't fight over me," said the serpent, smirking. "I don't want to caussssse a rift between you two. I'd never forgive mysssssself." Another round of heinous laughter escaped from the serpent's throat, but neither dragon heads seemed to pay much attention, as they were too busy basking in the enjoyment and glee that was oh so satisfyingly filling them up.

The paralysis venom from earlier seemed to finally be wearing away, as Jakiro could finally start moving his limbs around. However, they seemed far more interested in seeing Venomancer's experiment progress than escaping now. The more of the concoction chugged down their urethral pipes the more their dicks seemed to pulse and grow. Now though, there were other changes beginning to take effect. Jakiro's hard, rock like scales had began wilter and flake away as newer, smoother, more yellowish green scales took their place underneath. The switch was spreading outward from his flexing abdomen, were the majority of Venomancer's solution had gathered. That wasn't all either. There was now a build up of moisture accumulating down the length of Jakiro's rods as they grew more massive. The tissue was starting to pinken up, becoming softer to the touch, and more uniform as the ridges and nubs gathered around their glands shrank away into a more straight and spearheaded tips.

"Enjoying yourselves?" asked Venomancer, watching the changes happen.

Both of Jakiro's heads nodded, their eyelids drooping as if they were about to fall into a slumber.

"It'ssssss magnificent," hissed the fire element, his new forked tongue flickering between his lips as he spoke. His twin brother seemed to share the same sentiment.

"Yessssss~ I've never felt ssssso good… _hrrrrrrm_ …" said the frost element, gurgling as a greenish soliva frothed up from the back of his throat.

Their claws reached out and kneeded the air in fluid, wave like motions - basking himseflf in pure bliss as the hot mixture accrued his nerves into a mess of toxic pleasure that he now felt everywhere. By now their tails had abandoned their previous forms as it the skin bubbled underneath, shedding the old skin as they morphed into tails one would think to find on a snake or python. Jakiro's entire torso was now a violet underbelly, similar to that of Venomancer's; and just underneath the brother's jawlines a seam had begun to form, where out slowly came two beautiful thin fins that flared out and had all the coloration and hues of a rainbow hydra carapace. In the midst of Jakiro's lust filled moans and cooing their jaws began to crack and split as stretchy pink sinew tissues formed. Their large tombstone, dragon teeth fell out painlessly as thin, long serpentine like fangs replaced them.

Even their wings, which were very traditional dragon wings, had undergone the process of transformation. The black cracked membrane had thinned itself out, taking on the same color scheme as the fins on their necks while the poison created an oil slick pattern.

As the flow of venom slowed down and Venomancer pulled out his injector needle, two serpent like heads that looked like his own, and yet were not, stared back at him with the same red beady eyes. If one did not know what they had looked like before they would assume that neither head had once been frost or fire based, or had their own unique looks. They each shared the exact same, wonderfully serpentine like facial features.

Venomancer brushed some of the froth that had formed on the former dragon's cock tips and proceeded to inspect his creation, circling around him. Jakiro was an impressive specimen now. He was still three times as large as him, and had wings with a span to match even Viper's. That ability to fly would doubtlessly prove useful with whatever would come up. Without bragging, he was pretty sure he had created the absolute perfect specimen.

"Can you sssssit up?" asked Venomancer, clacking his fangs with the eagerness he felt.

In response, Jakiro turned himself over and slowly push himself up on his new aesthetically pleasing reptile legs. The former dragon posed proudly and formed smirks on both his faces. This pleased Venomancer.

"What'sssss your ordersss, masssssster~?" asked Jakiro, no longer sounding different, but instead sharing the same slithery voice. Both his personalities were as the same, wanting only to do as Venomancer told him to do.

Grinning, Venomancer decided he would tell his new loyal drone the plan.

"Oh, you were merely the firssssst follower drafted into my army, Jakiro," hissed Venomancer, slithering away from the crystal forest clearing with his new follower in toe. "Now… we find more."

* * *

 **(The end… or maybe not...)**

Well, that's the fate of Jakiro.

Hope you enjoyed it, and a please leave a critique if you did, or even if you didn't, maybe even just to say you find my fetishes weird.

Trying a new format too. You guys like it?

And if you want to see a new chapter, go ahead and vote in the poll up top to tell me who you want to see next.


End file.
